(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle provided with two motors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a recharging system of the hybrid vehicle that recharges a battery by using neutral points of the two motors.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In order to meet tightened exhaust gas regulations on vehicles and to enhance fuel consumption, hybrid vehicles have been developed.
A hybrid vehicle generates electricity through regenerative braking by which a motor rotates inversely in a case of deceleration and recharges a battery. In addition, hybrid vehicles can enhance fuel consumption and reduce exhaust gases through ISG (Idle Stop and Go) control where an engine is stopped when the vehicle stops, and the engine is restarted by using the motor when the vehicle begins to run.
In addition, a plug-in recharging method may be applied to hybrid vehicles. According to the plug-in recharging method, the battery is recharged by using exterior commercial electricity.
An on-board charger which rectifies the commercial electricity and recharges the battery more slowly may be provided so as to apply the plug-in recharging method.
However, use of an on-board charger is undesirable, at least because on-board chargers generally are expensive and heavy, thus increasing manufacturing costs and negatively impacting fuel efficiency of the hybrid vehicle. In addition, since the charger often must be mounted in a limited space, it can be difficult to manufacture the charger as a package.
Particularly, since the on-board charger may cost about ten times more than an inverter producing the same output, use of such a charger is undesirable.
In addition, a high-speed recharging device may be provided so as to recharge the battery in a short time. In this case, commercial electricity is connected to a high-speed recharging port.
Conventionally, a high-speed recharging device must communicate with a battery controller at a high speed in real time so as to prevent overcharge of the battery and protect the battery. For this purpose, the high-speed recharging device has an additional communication channel.
However, in the event that a communication channel of an exterior system is connected to controllers in the hybrid vehicle, it may be difficult to assure reliability of the controller.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.